The youngest titan killer in the history of mankind
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: A 4 year old girl had just seen her parents get cut in half in front of her and her two titan friends brought her to their cave to lie with them. 10 years later, she meets Captain Levi Ackerman and his team. She trained and taught Eren Yeager how to kill titans and how to be a titan shifter.
1. Meeting Yuri and her two titan friends

Annie: First time making a Attack on Titans and Eren is the main character in the story with a OC as his teacher/caretaker/guardian and two titans are her friends.

Eren: What's her name? I want to know.

Annie: The first chapter is for her, so we get to know about her before we get to the second chapter.

Eren: That works for me, but what's her name?

Annie: You're going to find out right now in this chapter, Eren. On with the story.

Levi: Annie doesn't own us or the anime. If she did, she would of made me care about everyone and she would make sure no one dies in the anime.

Annie: HEY! *Chases Levi around the castle with a kanta*

Eren (who follows them to make sure Annie doesn't try and kill Levi): I didn't see anything if Captain Levi gets murdered by Annie. Annie made sure there was 100,000,000,000,000 titans in her story to make things more harder than in the anime. Enjoy the story, everyone.

* * *

There was a house on the outside of wall Maria and it holds three people inside it, a mother, a father and a four year old child with two guardians watching over the house to make sure no titans attack the place. "Sweetheart, time to come in and eat dinner! You can play with your friends later!" The mother said to the child as the child pouted whole going inside the house to eat dinner. The child saw her parents at the table with food on it, mash potatoes with gravy on top of it, there was carrots and ham. Her friends are by the window watching her. "My, my, you're friends want to eat with you. You can eat outside for today." The mother said as the child took her food and some dead animals outside to eat with her friends. 'Who are her friends?' you ask? Well, they're titans of course, but these titans are friendly since they have been with the child since she was a baby. She's been calling then Jill and Jake since they're always there when her parents are out getting food and clothing. "Jill, how many titan classes are there? I thought there was only 7 classes of titans." The child ask the female titan as the titan finishes it's dinner. "There is 7 classes of titans, but there are two new class titans out there." Jill, the female titan said as her brother finished his dinner 5 seconds later. "There's us, the night drilling titans and there's the supernaturals." Jake said and the child spoke up confused about the second new class of titans. "Supernaturals? How are they part of the classes of titans?" The child asked as she is a bit confuse by that. Jill laughs and helps her brother explain the two new classes of titans. "You see, the supernatural titans have more than one head, arms, mouth or eyes on them. Some can even be different, like be green or have slim on them or have glowing eyes to help them see in the dark, heck, some can even eat animals and humans. Like an eye on the back of the head or a third eye on their face. An extra arms on the back to bring food, humans, to the mouth on the back of the head. An extra head on the shoulders mean double trouble for humans when they try to kill it by cutting the back of the neck where the muscles that supports the neck and head." Jill said to help her brother out. "I see, but how can they still be titans? Wouldn't they be unnatural titans?" The child asked and the two titans knew she was right about that. "We don't know, Yuri (Lily), we don't know." Jake told Yuri, the child they are talking to. "I see, but why haven't my kind seen any of them?" Yuri said as she sits on Jake's feet as he's a Nightmarerein titan like his sister. "Because they don't know about them and no titan, but us two has seen them." Jill said as she lifts the child up by the back of her coat since it's cold out and it's in the middle of fall.

The child learns about every titan by her friends and learns to kill them by the back of their necks with swords, but she uses double normal swords to kill the titans which she made from special metal and the swords are covered in berry juice that can make a titan's skin burn off their bodies and if the titans eat the berry, they go into flames which Yuri call's it 'Titan Flames' since it can kill titans. Her titan friends are like her siblings, older siblings since her titan friends are 3,000 Years old. Yuri meets a man who was at the gates watching to make sure no titans show up. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can get books?" Yuri ask the man as he looks down at her to see her face. "I know where you can get books. I'll bring you there. My friends won't mind if I bring you there." The man said as he holds her hand and brings her to a store that sells books. "Thank you every much, sir." Yuri said to the man as she goes inside the store to buy books. "Hello there, little one. Is there something you're looking for?" The store owner asked Yuri as she's was looking at the books. "I'm looking for books on different berries that you can eat and on different herbs to make medicine with." Yuri said as the store owner looks for the books for her. "I believe I found 20 books on different berries and 20 books on herbs to make them into medicine." The store owner said as she rings the 40 books up for Yuri to pay for them. Yuri is on her way to another store to get fabric to make clothing out of. "Hello little one. Is there something you are looking for?" The nice lady asked Yuri as she's looking for a fabric to make a dress. "I'm looking for some fabric to make a dress to wear." Yuri said as she looks at the different type of fabrics that are in the store. "I've found you some fabric to use to make the dress you want to make." The lady said as she brings out 100 fabric for Yuri and ringed them up before Yuri paid for them. Yuri went home and started to make a scarf for her to wear first out of a ball of yard and made it long enough to reach the ground. Yuri made the scarf reach the couch's legs and her parents were happy that she made a scarf for herself to wear. She made her parents one to wear as well as it's starting to get even more cold outside and they won't go outside at all. "Yuri, are you O.K? You look sad about something." Yuri's mother said as she sits beside her daughter. "I miss Jill and Jake. I hope their O.K out there in the cold." Yuri said as she looks outside the window. Jill and Jake came to see Yuri as it's spring time now and there's no more snow on the ground. Yuri went outside to play with her titan friends and they tell her more about the titans they have seen on their way here to see and stay with her until winter again. But while Yuri were outside playing with her friends, four man showed up at her house and went inside it. Yuri came home with Jill and Jake, but her titan friends smelled blood and knew it was coming from Yuri's house. Yuri opened the door and saw her parents get cut in half by two of the four man inside her home. Yuri changed from a nice, gently little girl to a cold, mean little girl just from what she saw and she grabbed a sword before she killed the man by cutting their heads off. Yuri woke up in Jill's hands and she saw Jake moving the wolfs away from the house, Yuri went back inside and packed all of her things and packed the dishes and packed the fabric with the ball of yards before she grabbed some food to bring with her as she's not going to live here anymore.

Yuri lived with Jake and Jill for 10 years as she's 14 years old now. She knows how to hunt and skin the animals to make fur coats out of them. She made a flute out of the bones to play when she is bored and needs something to do. Yuri saw some man and woman with green capes and each one has a white and black wing on the back of the capes. Yuri stayed hiding in the cave up in a rocky mountainside that Jill and Jake made to hid in from humans. Yuri saw one of them stop and the others stopped as well. "Is that a cave in the mountain there?" The man said as the others looked up at the cave. 'Shit! What do I do now?' Yuri thought to herself as she keeps looking down at the man, but stayed hiding to keep them from seeing her. The man that stopped looked up before he got off his horse to get to the mountain and started to climb up the mountain. "Sir, what are you doing? Are you trying to get to the cave? What if there's something or someone up there? They can hurt you." One of the man said as he was worried for his friend. "I'll be fine. If they try to hurt me, I'll hurt them back." The man said as he keeps climbing the mountain until he got to the cave's opening. "I'm going in! Get to safer ground until morning!" The man shouted down to his friends down below before he entered the cave. Yuri waited until the man's guard is down and she attacked with one fast swing of her sword, but the man dodge the attack and went to attack her. Yuri and the man fought until they were panting. "Why are you in my cave?" Yuri said as the man looks at her to figure out if she is a enemy or not. "Why did you attack me? A girl your age shouldn't know how to hold or handle a sword." The man said as Yuri gets angry at the man for saying she shouldn't hold a sword. "Answer my question, I'll answer yours in return." Yuri said as the man thinks about it. "And how do I know you won't back down on that offer?" The man said and Yuri knows he's right to ask that question. "A pac. If any of us backs down from the offer, the other is welcome to kill the other. How does that sound to you?" Yuri said as she knows this is the only way for him to agree to the offer. The man nods his head and puts his swords away, but Yuri didn't out her's away. "You don't trust me, yet you made a offer to me." The man said as Yuri looks at the man's face to see if he'll hurt her if she puts her sword away. "I won't hurt you since I put my swords away." The man said as if to make Yuri feel safe. She nods her head and puts her sword away before the man nods his head. "I'm Levi Ackerman, I'm captain of the 140th squad and I'm in the survey corps." The man, Levi said as Yuri looks him over: he has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes. Belying his rather short stature, the slight furrow beneath his eyes are at odds with his otherwise youthful appearance.

"Why did you enter my cave?" Yuri asked again and the man answered her. "I came inside because I thought I saw something or someone..." Levi said as he points to Yuri when he said 'someone'. "...moving around at the opening of the cave." Levi finished saying and Yuri nods her head at the answer. "It's your turn to answer my question. Why did you attack me?" Levi said as Yuri looks at Levi with a bit of a scared look on her face if she answers. "You can take you're time when you answer my question, you know?" Levi said as if to make it easier for Yuri to answer his question, but she shakes her head at him. "It's not that I don't have an answer, it's just...I don't know if you would be mad at the answer I'll be giving you." Yuri said to Levi as she looks away from his eyes as if they can see inside her soul. "I understand, but you can think of another way to say it." Levi said as Yuri looks at him before she answers him. "I attacked you because that's all I know to do if I want to live and there's no way to stop me from doing it again if something or someone try's to hurt me. I saw you and those man and woman down there as a thread that came to harm or kill me. I can't tell if someone just wants to talk or wants to help me, I just can't tell anymore. Not after what happen to my parents with four man." Yuri said as she just looks down. Levi walked to her and he makes sure he waits to see if he can get closer to her. Levi lifted her head to look in her eyes and he saw they were dead in some way from what happened to her parents. "What happened to them?" Levi asked Yuri, but she didn't answer him and just walks away from him to where her food is cooking over a fire. Yuri sits down and starts to eat her food and Levi knows by the way she's not answering his question, it means she doesn't want to answer the question. Yuri let's Levi stay in her cave as long as he doesn't ask any more question. She even shares her food with him and they eat in peace until a small titan that can fit inside Yuri's cave showed up and Yuri grabbed her swords before she cutter the titan's neck and the titan was dead. "You knew how to kill titans?" Levi asked shocked at Yuri after she came back down to sit beside Levi. "Yes, now finish eating 'cause I'm heading to bed early." Yuri said before she finished her supper and she went to her bed and laid down on it. Levi saw her bed and realized it's not a real bed, but a flat rock with wolf fur on top of it for her to sleep on with bear fur blanket on top of her and a rabbit fur stuff pillow under her head that goes all the way to the end of the rock bed. The rock bed can hold 4 people on it and Yuri is near the wall. After Levi finished eating, he went to her bed and got in, even made sure not to touch her as he went inside. Levi was in Yuri's bed for only half an hour when he felt Yuri go up against his back as both of them are in the middle of the rock bed. It's morning and Levi woke up to Yuri making breakfast over a re-lighted fire. "What are you making?" Levi asked Yuri as she serves the food onto two plates. "Ham from a wild boar with blackberries and green tea from green tea leafs." Yuri said as she serves Levi hs breakfast before she went to serving herself. "How did you find a wild boar? It's hard to find them out here." Levi said as Yuri looked at him like he's a titan in her cave. "You're joking, right? Hard to find out here? I find them by myself and shot them all by myself with my arrows." Yuri said as she eats her breakfast while she throws a knife at a frog that's 5 times it's size. "How did you know it was there?!" Levi said as he was shocked by what he saw Yuri do to the frog without even looking. "I've been doing it like that for some time since I know where they'll show up and I can just hit them without looking." Yuri said as she picks up the dead frog and cuts the legs off to cook. "You can eat frog legs, just have to make sure the frog isn't poisonous or something like that that can kill you." Yuri said as she cooks the legs of the frog over the fire with Levi still shocked. "Captain Levi, are you O.K up there?" A man's voice said as he was at the mouth of the cave and Yuri had a look that says "She's going to kill the thread." and Levi had to calm her down to the point of letting him handle the 'thread' at the cave with her behind him. Levi was at the man with Yuri behind him as he talks to the man. "I see, she can join us, if she likes." The man said as she comes out of hiding behind Levi. "How can I trust the people down there when they can hurt or kill me?" Yuri said as Levi was the only person she can trust. "I'll be there since I'm the captain of them. This is commander Erwin, he's a higher rank than me." Levi said as he introduces Erwin to Yuri since Erwin didn't do it himself. "I still don't know." Yuri said as she went back to hiding behind Levi. "*Sigh* Erwin, let her be under my care until she's use to the others then she'll be fine." Levi said as he looks at Yuri who is 10 years younger than him. "Alright, what's her name?" Erwin said as Levi looks at Yuri. "You never did tell me your name." Levi said as Yuri just looks at him like he's a two headed person.

"You didn't get my name? I told you before I went to sleep. Guess you didn't hear me since it was in a whisper." Yuri said as Levi nods his head at her while Erwin looks at them. "You two slept together last night?" Erwin asked both of them as he think something is wrong here. "I had only one bed..." "Which was a rock bed with only two blankets: one on the bed and one to cover yourself with." "...and I didn't mind him sleeping with me since mom and dad use to do that a lot since they worry about my nightmares a lot." Yuri said as she remembers all of her nightmares and she needs to write them down in a book. "Well, if there is only one bed then I guess it's O.K." Erwin said as he tries to think of a way to get all three of them down from the cliff. "Yuri." Both Levi and Erwin looked to Yuri after she said one word. "My name. It's Yuri Kokoro. It means Lily Heart, like the heart of the lilies." Yuri said as she never told anyone her name before. "Yuri Kokoro? Now I've heard everything, you're the daughter that survived a attack from four man that broke into your house. How did you get away from them?" Erwin said with a smile on his face, but Yuri just looks to the ground with an sad look on her face and Levi saw it. "You didn't get away, did you?" Levi asked as Yuri shakes her head. "I killed them with a sword that was in my house." Yuri said before she ran back inside her cave to pack her things up and Levi looked to Erwin with a glare before he ran after Yuri to see if she's O.K. "Yuri, are you O.K?" Levi asked as he saw her grabbing her things and putting them in 8 leaf made bags and put her blankets with the pillow in a bear skin (4x) made bag. "No, that THING had to remind me about my dead parents! I saw what happened to them!" Yuri said with rage in her voice to Erwin and Levi feels bad for her. Levi helps her pack all of her thinks and she knows she needs her own space in the place she is going to be living in for the rest of her life. "I want my own house, in a forest so I can do my own training there." Yuri said and Levi just looks at her. "Why?" Was all that Levi can say since he doesn't want her to live alone without any grown-ups around her. "I'm use to it for 10 years out here by myself without anyone's help." Yuri said as she thought 'But I did have Jill and Jake with me, but he doesn't need to know about them.' since she knows their titans and he really doesn't need to know about that. "Fine, but you have to come at least three times a year or else I'll come over to your house." Levi said as Yuri agreed to it and they left the cave. 'Jill, Jake. Leaving cave and going with the survey corps. They kill titans, so I'm joining them just to do that. I'm getting a house to stay in inside a forest and I want you two to live there with me.' Yuri said as she knows how to talk to people in their minds. 'O.K, but which forest will you be picking?' 'There's four forests: one you're in, one behind Wall Marie, one behind Wall Rose and one behind Wall Sina.' Jack and Jill reply back to Yuri in her mind as they know how to do the same thing. Yuri found a perfect place to build her new home in as it's behind Wall Rose and she has Jill and Jack helping her removing the trees where her new home will be built all by herself. "Yuri, are you sure you want to live by yourself?" Jill asked Yuri as Yuri removes the tree trunks from the ground. "Yes, I don't want to live with them since they stay in an old castle and I want to live by myself with my two friends." Yuri said as she removes the last tree trunk from the ground. Jack and Jill knows not to fight with her since she's been up against titans since she was 4 years old. "I'm still shocked that you killed 2,000,000 titans all by yourself. Guess we taught you good for that to happen." Jack said still shocked that Yuri killed that many titans and wrote what kind of titans they were in books. Yuri wrote down her nightmares in a book to keep them in as she keeps getting them a lot every night. "Yuri, how big are you building it?" Jill asked Yuri as she doesn't know how big yuri wants it. "It's a 50 meter height x 100 meter length is what I'm building right here in this spot. I'm even thinking of making a home for you guys as well. Which means more tree need to go and that's a lot of work to get the trunks out of the ground." Yuri said as she hears something or someone coming to her as she trained her ears, nose and eyes to hear, smell and eye better than a human. "Levi is coming! Jill, Jack you got to hid! Can't let him see you guys! I won't lose you like my parents!" Yuri said to Jill and Jack before they took off running away from Yuri and her spot to build her house and theirs. "Yuri! Yuri!" Levi shouted out and he found her cutting down trees with her swords. "Yuri, you need and ax or a sax to cut the trees down. Swords won't do it and you can ask for help with building your house, you know?" Levi said as he sees her putting her swords down and sitting on a bench. "I want to do it all by myself, Levi-san. I'm use to it like that for 10 years and I want it to stay that way unless I really need help with something." Yuri said as Levi sits beside her to talk to her better. "O.K, but do you need help cutting down the trees since it's a lot of hard work?" Levi said as yuri looks at him before she nods her head at him and told him what the two buildings she's building.

Levi and his team helped Yuri cut down more trees and helped her build her two buildings in one whole month. Yuri thanked them all and Levi with his team left to have her alone with her new place as she is happy with it. Yuri calls Jill and Jack back telling them the buildings are done. Jill and Jack love their new homes as Yuri loves her new homes and Yuri went hunting for food as she's use to hunting for her food and she found a herd of 800 deers in the forest. She killed 200 of the females and 400 of the males as she'll share the kill with Jill and Jack to keep them full. 5 years went by and Yuri killed even more titans as one was about to eat Levi if she didn't get in the way by throwing a berry in the titan's mouth making titan flames come out of the whole body and making the titan drop Levi to the ground where he broke his left leg and right arm bones which Yuri fixed up by putting a piece of metal blank on the creaks and screw in the screws to keep it in place until the bones are healed. "Drink lots of milk to make the bone stronger since milk helps the bones and teeth out." yuri told Levi as she went out again to kill more titans while everyone else had to stay hiding to look after the wounded. Yuri killed 4,000 all by herself and everyone was shocked by this as she just killed more than any soldier had ever killed. "Yuri, how did you kill that many all by yourself?" Erwin asked Yuri as she's enjoying the looks on their faces. "That makes 2,004,000 titans that I killed since I killed 2,000,000 titans before you guy saw and meant me." Yuri said and everyone freaked out greatly making Yuri laugh inside her head while she told Jill and Jack why she was laughing inside her head making them even laugh. Levi knows she couldn't know the weak spot of a titan without help by someone and he couldn't asked since she told him she doesn't want to talk about her past. Yuri heard about an titan attack on Wall Marie and left her home to go help save people, even if she doesn't want to, as she got there she saw a boy and a girl trying to lift a rooftop off of a woman and the woman told a man with yellow hair to look after her two children before the smiling titan got to the house. The boy had seen his mother get eating by the smiling titan and he looks angry at the man for not saving his mother. 'Yuri, do it. Teach him the ways of being a soldier you're way.' Jill said in Yuri's mind as her brother agrees with her. 'I agree with Jill here. He'll learn better by you. You can even teach him how to hunt and stuff.' Jack said in her mind as Jill said more things, like: they'll help out and they'll pretend to be her slaves. 'No, not slaves. No.' Yuri said in her mind as Jill and Jack agreed with her on that. Yuri sent a letter to the judge about her taking in a male student and she'll be teaching him the ways of being a soldier which the judge agrees to it. yuri even wrote a letter to Levi and Erwin to let them know about this and they didn't mind as long as she writes to them once a week.

* * *

Annie: That's chapter one of my Attack on titan story. Levi is in love with Yuri and yuri knows it from a funny feeling inside her.

Eren: Glad to know who she is, but did it have to be that many titans for one story?

Annie: Want the readers to enjoy the story with more humans vs titans in the story, even if the fighting scene isn't there.

Yuri: Can't believe I went up against 2,004,000 titans.

Annie: Hey, be happy! If I didn't create you, the story wouldn't be here.

Yuri: Sorry.

Annie: See you in the next chapter.


	2. Eren's Yuri's student and his new mother

Annie: Second chapter and I got an idea for this chapter.

Eren: What is it? I want to know!

Annie: Wait and see since you're in the story.

Eren: Really? Does it include me as well in it?

Annie: Yes, it does. On with the story.

Eren: Annie doesn't own us or the anime.

Annie: Thanks for the disown. You did a better job than Levi. (Tied him up and put him in a broom closet)

Eren: Thanks. Enjoy the story, everyone.

* * *

"Eren Yeager? You have someone who wants to see you alone." A soldier said to Eren Yeager, a young boy by the age of 10 as he brings Eren to see this person and as they enter the room, they see a young lady by the age of 24 years old sitting on a desk with her right leg over her left leg. "Hello, Eren Yeager. My name is Yuri Kokoro and I'm here to pick you up as from this day forth, you're going to be my student and I'm your teacher. I'll teach you the ways to be a soldier and be in the Survey Corps under my care. My training will be hard and tough, but I know you're handle it with no problem." Yuri said to Eren as he thinks about this before he can give an answer. "Just me? No one else?" Eren asked as he doesn't know about this. "Yes, just you 'cause I see something special deep down inside you and I'll help you bring it out of you. IF you become my student, of course." Yuri said as she let's Eren think about it. "Alright, I agree to be your student." Eren said as he walks to her and shakes her hand and left with her to live with her for the next 5 years of his life. Yuri warns Eren about her place since it has two titans living with her since they have been protecting her family for a long time, that there's rules he needs to follow and not to talk back unless he has to. Yuri taught him how to cut a titan in the neck, taught him on to use swords to cut the titan with, taught him how to go into a titan-form since both of them have the ability to transform into a titan to kill other titans and have the ability to control the titans to attack other titans, taught him how to hunt, taught him how to use the 3D gear and taught him how to use the titan berry since it can kill titans if swallowed or touched by the titans. "Yuri-san, if the titan berry kills titans then why didn't it kill us?" Eren asked on the 3 year of being with his teacher, his guardian and caretaker. "We are titan shifters, the berry doesn't work on us as we are just humans that can transform into titans." Yuri told Eren as she takes him into bed for him to sleep for training tomorrow. It's March 30th and Eren is now a 13th year old boy and Eren was no training today, so he spends his time relaxing and taking a little cat nap under a tree with Gane, his pet titan who is a supernatural titan that can change it's size, watching him to make sure no titans attack him. Yuri made Eren a scarf to wear in winter time and she even made him a shirt and pants to wear in the house. 2 years went by and Eren is now a 15 year old boy with long hair that goes to his shoulder blades as he cut his hair to tie it up with a hairband. Yuri is glad he passed her training with high marks as she sent it to the survey corps to let them know about her student's marks. Eren has been getting better and better than anyone in training to be a soldier as he never leaves Yuri's side as she told him she meant his father and his father gave him up to Yuri to look after him in his father's place which he didn't mind as he loves Yuri as his mother. Levi wrote to Yuri and the letter said:

'Dear Yuri,

How's that student of yours doing since you never told us his name? I saw his marks and was shocked by it. I would like to have him on my team since you're on it. Can't wait to see both of you later as the new recruits are going head-to-head with the titans to stop them from getting pass Wall Rose tomorrow. See you soon as I have to go to Wall Marie to fight titans there. I have to leave soon today, so I hope this letter gets to you soon.

Lo-From

Captain Levi Ackerman.'

"I have a funny feeling his in love with me. He almost spelled the word 'Love' on the letter." Yuri told Eren as they eat supper and Eren asked her about the new titans that she didn't tell the survey corps about them. It's morning and Yuri is getting Eren ready to go to Wall Rose and to go up against titans. "I'll be there to give you backup in the mission since we need to move a big boulder to the front of the wall to block the titans from coming in if the wall in knocked down by the 50 meter titan." Yuri said as she and Eren got to the wall where they have cannons ready to fire at the titans. "Ma', the cannons are ready to be fire when giving order to do so." A male soldier said to Yuri as she is staying with them to help out. "Good. Now if you see the 50 meter titan, fire the cannon on it and don't stop. If needed, use guns and fire at the eyes. Eren, stay close to me. Don't want you to get hurt on your first time out there in the fields." Yuri said as she and Eren sees the 50 meter titan is in front of them. "Fire the cannons and fire the guns! Aim the guns at the eyes and blind it!" Yuri shouted at the soldiers as they fired the guns at the titan's eyes blinded it before they fired the cannons at it to kill it, but it didn't work as the titan made a hole right in the wall and the small titans are in the walls before the 50 meter titan vanished to nowhere. "Darn it! Get the people to safety and don't let any titans grab any of them!" Yuri ordered the soldiers as they all left to save the people. "Eren, it's time to see if we can do this! Don't chicken out on me since I need you to help me move the boulder to cover this hole in the wall. I got two friends that can help us out and their are the same as us: Titan Shifters. Let's go!" Yuri said as her and Eren got to the boulder to pick it up in their titan forms. "Eric and Erika, we need you!" Yuri shouted and two blonds showed up with their students as well. "Yuri, these are out own students: Aurora and Ryuu Hoshi. Their siblings and we looked after them as our own siblings." Eric said as he introduces his and Erika's students. "This is Eren Yeager, my student and I'm his Guardian/Teacher/Caretaker. I meant his father and his father gave him up to me to look after in his father's place. I'm his new family now and I'm planning to look after him as my own son." Yuri said as she introduces Eren to her two friends. "Our students are also titan shifters. Now, let's block that hole and kill the titans!" Erika said as she bite her hand and went into her titan form which is a 30 meter titan with long blond hair and she has no skin covering her body, Eric was next and he went into a 30 meter titan as well as his sister, but he has skin covering his body and has short blond hair, Aurora was next and she used a knife to wound herself to go into a 20 meter titan with skin covering her body and has long green hair, Ryuu just bite himself as Aurora cutted herself and is a 20 meter titan as well with skin covering his body with short blue hair, Yuri and Eren bite at the same time and both are different height as Yuri is a 40 meter titan with skin on her body with long red hair while Eren is a 15 meter titan with skin on his body and has black hair to his shoulder blade, just no lips like Ryuu and Erik.

Yuri nods her head to them as Eren picks up the boulder and the others just fight to get the titans out of the way. Ryuu knows how to use his feet and hands in fights as he and his sister were street fighters before Eric and Erika found them. Yuri coves Eren's back as titans appeared behind him to attack him as he moves the boulder to the hole in the wall. Two titans showed up and killed the titans for Yuri and Yuri knows those two titans. 'Jill and Jack, thank you so much.' Yuri thought to them as they nod their heads and went about to eating the titans since eating humans isn't their thing. 'Be safe, you two.' Yuri thought to Jill and Jack before she went back to looking after Eren's back as he moves the boulder even more closer to the wall. 'The boulder is heavy. It's like being crushed by something heavier than yourself.' Eren thought as he moves the boulder even more closer, but there was a titan in his way and Ryuu took out the titan for Yuri as she is busy with the titans behind Eren. Eren pushed the boulder into the wall and he collapsed onto the boulder from carrying the boulder to the wall. Yuri, Ryuu, Eric, Erika and Aurora took care of the titans before leaving their titan forms behind to get Eren from his titan form. "Eren, can you hear me?" Yuri asked as she tries to wake Eren up. "Hmm, Yuri-san. Sorry for falling asleep on you." Eren said as he moves his hand to get them out, but they are stick there. "Here." Aurora said as she cuts him loose and they all, but Eren as he is being carried by Yuri, jumped away from the titan corpse. Titans showed up to try and kill them if Levi didn't show up and save them all. Yuri is happy Levi showed up, but she is worried about Eren as he went to sleep again and is using her right shoulder as a pillow to sleep on. "Alright, you 6. This is how it's going to turn out: One of you is going to tell me how that boulder got there in the first place and why a titan corpse is on it?" Levi said as Yuri knows he's doing it to keep his worried self from coming out as he is worried about her. "A titan moves the boulder there and we don't know how or why. The titan corpse is the titan that moved it there." Yuri said as she knows for a good reason as why she told him that: it was to protect her, her two friends, their students and Eren. Levi knows without Yuri knowing about it that she isn't telling the full truth as he brought them to the Survey Corps's castle to rest as Eren is still asleep and everyone went to sleep to get some rest.

Yuri woke up 6 days later to seeing Levi, Erwin and Levi's 4 teammates that he chose to come with him to see them. "Levi-san?" Yuri said as she got up, but felt someone pull on the shirt she was wearing and looked down to seeing Eren's hand holding the shirt in his hand and Levi had a mad look on his face like he wants to murder the kid. "Levi-san, don't you dare try and harm or hurt my student." Yuri said as Levi looks at her as she has a motherly look on her face before he backs down from hurting the kid. "Levi told me what you told him and he wants to know: why aren't you telling the full truth?" Erwin said as he was wondering if there is something bugging her. "I did that so no one else will know that the 6 of us are titan shifters they'll kill us." Yuri said and Erwin knows she's right about that. "I'm leaving both you and Eren in Captain Levi's hands from this day forth. Got it?" Erwin said as Yuri nods her head. "Will that mean...Levi-san will have to live with me or I'll have to move here?" Yuri asked as Erwin and Levi looked to each other before Erwin looked to Yuri and answered her question. "We're moving your house to be out on this ground to keep an eye on you two." Erwin said as Yuri knows what that means: Her titan friends and Eren's pet will be out in the open. 5 to 6 days went by and Yuri's house, second building and third building (where Eren's pet lives) is on the grounds near the old castle with Levi living inside with Eren and Yuri. Yuri and Levi became a couple 5 to 6 months later with Eren as their son, even if it's only foster care. Yuri saw her self in the mirror one night as a 4 year old child. _"Why? Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to lose my parents?"_ 4 year old Yuri said as Yuri pulls away from the mirror and goes into her and Levi's bed as she was about to fall asleep, Levi woke up to seeing Yuri still awake. "Can't sleep?" Levi asked Yuri as she nods her head before she turns to her side and curled up inside Levi's arms to keep the nightmare from coming back as they were always had death in them. Levi holds Yuri tightly to himself as to keep the nightmares from coming back. Each night Yuri will see herself as a 4 year old child repeating the same stuff over and over and over again until she couldn't take it anymore and left the house as she was running away from her past and it's killing her badly deep down inside. It's the after-noon and no one can find Yuri anywhere until Eren found her in a hole of a tree curled up into a ball in the forest outside of Wall Rose. Levi showed up 15 minutes later and saw Eren trying to get Yuri to move from the hole in the tree. "Yuri-san, come on. Levi-san is here to pick us up." Eren said thinking if Yuri hears Levi's name, she'll get up but it didn't work so Levi tried to talk to her but it didn't work as well. "Past." Levi and Eren turned to seeing Jill there looking at Yuri. "She saw her 4 year old self inside the mirror and she is hunted by her past. She never told anyone about it as she doesn't anyone to worry about her." Jill said as Levi is shocked that a titan can tell. "How can you talk?" Levi asked Jill as Jill looked at him. "Me and my brother have been looking after her family for a long time since the titans had started to eat you humans. Me and my brother eat titans and animal corpses only." Jill said as Levi looks to Yuri and tries to lift her up and couldn't believe how light she was. "Not eating enough." Jake said as he shows up with Eren's pet titan on a leach. "Gane, here boy. Let's play tag and you it. Come and get me!" Eren said as he runs away from Gane before Gane chases after him. "I'll keep an eye on them and make sure no titan kills Eren." Jack said as he went after them to make sure they don't get hurt.

"How can Yuri handle it for so long before she snapped?" Levi asked Jill as Yuri didn't move at all. "In the cave there was no mirror and she didn't see her 4 year old self inside the cave. She never told anyone as she hate people worrying about her. She wants them to worry about themselves." Jill said as Levi looks at Yuri in his arms as he's sitting down on the ground with her on him. Yuri wasn't woke up for 30 minutes and Levi is worried about her. "Yuri, please wake up." Levi said before he kissed her on the lips and she moaned before her eyes opened up and she saw Levi's face is near her face. Yuri blushed before she let out a mouse noise as Levi thought it was cute. "Levi-san?" Yuri said before Levi kissed Yuri again making her moan again. They kissed for 4 minutes until they need air to breath. "How long?" Yuri asked as she needs to get her breath back as Levi manage to get his breath back already. "Since you fixed my leg and told me to drink milk." Levi said as Yuri blushed before she rubbed her head on Levi's chest. "I loved you since you saved my life 6 years ago." Yuri said as she looks Levi in his eyes as he saw love inside her eyes. "I promise, I'll protect you from you're past no matter what the cost." Levi said as Yuri looked at him before she kissed him causing him to be shock before he kissed back. Eren, Gane and Jack came back to seeing Yuri and Levi sucking face (kissing/french kissing) before Jack picked up Eren and Gane before he left to go back into the forest. Yuri and Levi were too busy to see them, that Levi is going to ask Yuri to marry him in two years. Levi never left Yuri's side as he never wants her to be alone until she's over it for good. Erwin never saw Levi that worried about Yuri as he never left her side since they found her in the forest. 10 days went by and the 50 meter titan and the armored titan showed up again and broke the wall down again, but there is 6 titan shifters and 2 titans there to stop them with the human's strongest help as they kill more titans. Yuri and Levi saw Eren up in a tree, not even moving a limb and they are worried about him. "Eren heard his father had dead from a rare illness and he's upset about it." Jill said as Yuri looks to Eren with understanding of losing a parent, but she saw her parents get murdered in front of her. "Eren, can you come down? I don't want you up there!." Yuri said, but Eren didn't move a limb. Jill picked up Eren from the 20 meter tree and handed him to Levi, but Levi felt that Eren is too light as he didn't eat enough food at all. Yuri remembers a song that her mother use to sing to her, Jill and Jack when she was 3 years old. Yuri starts to sing as Eren moved his head to look at her with Levi looking at her as well as he was shocked Yuri knows how to sing. "When I just can't find my way you are always there for me. When I am out of my way you are always there for me. Like a bird in the sky. You set me free you give me one heart. Like a star in my night you'll always be a part of me. When I just can't find my way you are always there, you are always there, you are always there for me. In my darkness dreams I hear you call me. You give me the reason to live in my dirty heart. I hear you call me and you reach out to carry me away. No one can save my soul, only you. Like a bird in the sky. You set me free you give me one heart. Like a star in my night you'll always be a part of me. The dark moon hints that ahead of its light. My dream, of an uncertain existence, will be reborn. I live and die fast so I'm sorry. Like how birds can fly around in the sky I can be free now. I can be free now like how birds can fly around in the sky I can be free now. Like a bird in the sky. You set me free you give me one heart. Like a star in my night you'll always be a part of me." Yuri said before she stopped singing and saw Levi looking at Eren as he sleeps using Levi's right shoulder as a pillow and Yuri smiles at the site in front of her. Yuri sent a letter to the judge to see if she and Levi and adopted Eren as their son and he sent a letter back saying he doesn't mind as long as they take care of him.

Eren is happy with his new parents as he doesn't have a family, but Mikasa as she's his forest sister and Mikasa found a book with her father's name on it and it shows Levi as her uncle from her father's side of the family. Mikasa showed Levi the book and he's shocked by this as he never knew about this as they went to see Erwin about this. A test is done and it shows their are Uncle and Niece which really shocked them. Eren and Mikasa still see each other as siblings as they been calling themselves that since Eren's parents took her in as their own daughter after she lost her parents. Levi and Yuri fixed the house up by making it bigger as Eren will be getting bigger as he grows and they need to add a baby room in case Yuri gets pregnant (Which I won't do a sex scene for). A month as passed and Eren with his dad, Levi is in Hange's lab as she had created two experiments, but they weren't tested yet and both drinked one of Hange's experiments, that was in two mugs, that she was working on to make titans human, well, more like human size and the other one is a unknown. "Hiiiiiiiiii, you two shouldn't of drinked those!" Hanjil shouted out at them after they finished the whole mug before they passed out and Eren went back into a 5 year old child while Levi became taller by 25 cms, now Levi is over Eren's head and Levi woke up 20 minutes later to seeing Eren as a child with wounds on his body because there was sharp thing near by. "Eren! Damn it, Hange! What happened to him?" Levi ordered Hanjil as she explains what had happen to both of them and Levi isn't happy about it. "I told you you shouldn't of drinked those. They weren't tested yet and you dranked them! Well, at lest I now know what they do. The one Eren dranked turn him into a 5 year old child and the the you dranked made you taller. If Eren was still normal, he would of been up to you're throat." Hange said as she looks to Levi as he picks up Eren. "And the wounds?" Levi asked before Hange answered. "Sharp things were near him and it fall which case the wounds on him." Hanjil said before Levi left the room with Eren in his arms. Yuri was not happy seeing Eren wounded like the way she is seeing him plus he's a 5 year old child again. "Levi." Was all Yuri needed to say 'cause Levi told everything without skipping a beat. The next morning, everyone saw Hange was bloody beaten with a wooden stick curved into a whipping stick which is left behind with Hange's blood on it. Levi knew it was Yuri who did that to Hange for making those experiments and what happen to the both of them as it's been a week since they dranked them. Eren thinks Levi and Yuri are his real parents and not adopted parents which shocked them very much by that. Hange explained that Eren must of forgotten his real parents and thinks they're his parents. Levi and Yuri spent a lot of time with Eren as Eren needs to be looked after and they are not trusting Hange with the baby-sitting. Hange made a cure to make Eren normal, but he'll still think that Levi and Yuri are his parents and there is no cure for Levi to go back to normal. Yuri loves Levi like this as it makes it easier for him to reach thinks that are out of reach.

* * *

Annie: That's chapter two. I won't be updating this story until I update my other stories.

Eren: So that was you're idea. I love it.

Levi: Agree and untie me, brat?

Annie: *Duke tape Levi's mouth and throws him into his fangirl's room* Don't worry Eren, I don't have one for you.

Eren: *Signs of relief* See you all in the next chapter.


End file.
